Love Storm
by Jlewis14
Summary: Kori is dating Xavier, Richards best friend. She keeps telling herself that Richard is an arrogant playboy and nothing else. Will being trapped in a storm with him change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Hi. First story, ever. Hopefully you all like it!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans or anything relating to them, just the plot :)  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

It was a cloudy day in Jump City; the dark grey clouds overhead set a gloom over the city. It was cool due to it being overcast and very windy. The trees and bushes bent to the will of the wind. Kori Anders looked out of her bedroom window to the omniscient sky above.

_Just another day in paradise_ she thought to herself as she turned away to get ready for the school day ahead. _I guess my outfit will not work today, oh well. _Kori went to her closet to pick out something different than her original outfit of a black mini skirt and purple tank top. She pulled out an emerald green V-neck shirt that matched the color of her eyes exactly, blank skinny jeans and her green converse. While putting everything on she decided to put her waist length auburn hair in a messy pony tail knowing the wind would destroy it in a matter of seconds. Walking over to her dresser she accented her almost glowing emerald eyes with black eyeliner, mascara and a neutral tone of eye shadow. Stepping back and giving herself a once over in her long mirror attached to the back of her bedroom door she decided she looked pretty good, grabbing her favorite hoodie she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Kori! Kori! You have to try the blueberry pancakes mom made for breakfast!" Her little brother Ryan was jumping up and down in chair pointing as the stack of blueberry pancakes in the middle of the dining room table.

"Alright Ry, but you have to sit down first!" She answered him chuckling at how excited he was for their mothers cooking. Being only five Ryan was always excited at everything and questioned anything he did not know. Kori thought he was the cutest thing because she had that kind of personality already. They got along great, always playing games or explaining anything he did not understand. He was quite an intelligent four year old. She also had an older sister Koma but they did not get along as greatly. Koma Anders was jealous of her little sister for in her eyes stealing their parents love and attention away. Kori just wanted to be a good little sister and looked up to her older sibling. Now that Koma is in college she rarely visits anymore so Kori stopped trying to please her sister.

"Kori, Ryan hurry up or you will both be late to school!" their mom called from the kitchen where she was cleaning the dishes from breakfast.

"Yes mom" answering in unison the two siblings ate their breakfast quietly. Kori's mother Luan Anders looked nothing like her youngest daughter and son. She had midnight black hair that went the length of her shoulders and her eyes were a glimmering violet color. Koma Anders was the daughter that took after her mother with the same exact look. Their mother though was very loving and caring, never picking or choosing favorite child. She is always trying to provide as much as she could for them while making her children appreciate the importance of hard work and manners. She was also a doctor at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Jump City.

"Now Kori, I have a present for you before you leave for school." Her mother said as she came around the corner of the kitchen into the dining room. Kori's birthday was not for a few weeks but her mother thought this present couldn't wait that long.

Kori was now hanging on the edge of her seat waiting for whatever her mother would say next, trying to think of the many things she might get in the next few seconds. Her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas seeing all the present for the first time under the tree, she was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"First, you have to be careful with this present." Her mothers' voice became stern; Kori just nodded wanting so much to know what it was now. "I'm serious; if you are not careful I will take it back as fast as I got it." Kori realizing her mother was not playing around sat up straight and looked her mother in the eye trying to give every ounce of trust and concentration she could muster. "Of course mother" she answered.

"Okay, well here." Her mother tossed something in the air at her daughter and kori quickly snatched it out of the air with no problem. She looked down at her hand to see a pair or keys. Looking at them a minute she noticed they did not look like car keys, pulling her head back up to her mother that was standing there with a smile on her face and arms crossed leaning against the wall she motioned her head towards the garage.

Getting up from the table Kori quickly sprinted to the garage door that was attached to their kitchen. She was beyond excited, she didn't know what kind of vehicle she was getting but anything was better than riding the bus with Kitten's group of snobby popular girls that hated her. Opening the door and turning the light on Kori couldn't believe her eyes at what was parked before her next to her mothers' A7 silver Audi. A YamahaYZF-R6 in all its glory and Kori almost knocked her mother over with a bear hug at the sight of it. Kori always rode around on bikes and even took motorcycle classes and got her license just for the fun of it. She loved the thrill and freedom they gave her, she would never have thought her mother would actually buy her one. Now she had a 2013 all back with red rims R6 all to herself.

"I can't believe it! Mother this is most amazing, thank you so much!" Kori hugged her mother once more squeezing life out of her.

"You're welcome dear. I know how much you hate riding the bus to school and I did not think a car would suit you as well. Although I have my reservations about this, I do trust you to be safe with it. If not you know I will take it away." Her mother looked Kori in the eye and gave a small nod before giving a quick hug to her daughter.

"Now, go or you will be late for school. I will take Ryan today." Kori looked down to her younger brother with his mouth agape drooling at the magnificent piece of machinery before him. Her lips twitched up into a small smile at the sight of her brother.

"Perhaps Ryan would like me to take him to school today…on my new bike?" at the sound of Kori's words her brothers ears perked up and eyes shined at the opportunity. Jumping up and down before his mother Ryan begged to be taken to school by his sister.

"Alright, fine. Just be careful you two!" Their mother agreed finally. Kori and Ryan jumped at their mothers' agreement and hugged her one last time before running into the garage. Noticing the bikers' jacket and two helmets on the garage counter Kori turned back to her mother and smiled.

Donning her helmet and black jacket Kori handed her brother his helmet. Hers' matched her bike black and red, his was a dark grey. Making sure it was on tight and secure they climbed onto the bike.

"Ryan, make sure you hold onto me tight alright?" she called back to her little brother that looked way to small on the bike she saw him nod. With that confirmation she felt his arms wrap around her waist and squeeze hard. Turning the bike on and shifting it into first gear she took off down the road to Ryan's Kindergarten school. With her little brother on the back of the bike she followed the laws and never sped well maybe a little but not enough to get caught or endanger her brother.

Ten minutes later and she pulled up to Jump City's Kindergarten for the Gifted. Her mother thought Ryan would do well in a school that started teaching the younger kids the basic fundamental skills one on one by teachers and for his age Ryan was doing very well and learning fast. As Ryan slid off the bike Kori got a glimpse of the schools sign and the little writing just under the schools title. It read: Now Funded by Wayne Enterprises. She inwardly groan at reading that name, Bruce Wayne was the wealthiest business tycoon in Jump City and the biggest playboy. He had an adoptive son named Richard Grayson that went to Jump City High with Kori, and he followed in his step father's footsteps.

"Grayson" Kori growled the name out of her mouth a sneer coming to her face at the thought of the rich playboy. He had a different girl every week she saw him which unfortunately for her was often since she was dating his best friend, Xavier. Even though she thought Richard was a very attractive guy she would never admit it to anyone out loud. His raven black hair was always spiked up and honestly looked extremely good to Kori. He had the most piercing bright azure blue eyes she'd ever seen that caught her attention without her wanting them to. He had a muscular build that any women would kill to get their hands on. Although many have-

"Kori!" Her little brother was calling her name from where he was standing next to her and the bike.

"Oh, I am sorry little brother. Have a good day at school and I will pick you up later." She winked at him with her last few words while he smiled and ran off to his teacher that was waiting for him at the door. Once last look to her brother running away she put the bike in gear and took off down to Jump High. This time going a little faster and relishing in the speed of her new bike.

She made it to school in record time, weaving in and out of traffic like it was nothing. Pulling up to the schools motorcycle parking spaces she put the bike in neutral, flipped the kickstand out and leaned the bike on it and making sure it was secured she turned it off and pulled the keys out. Taking her helmet off Kori sat there a moment and looked at her surroundings. Just one look at Jump City High School and you knew it was a richer school, the two story beige concrete building was topped with a half glass half solar panel roof. The architecture of the whole building was very modern, straight square lines, steel railing and accents everywhere, spiral staircases on all four corners of the building and a long red brick walkway lined with trees all the way to the front door.

She was pulled away from the school building by the distinct sound of another bike coming up next to her. She didn't even need to look over to see who it was; only one other person besides her now rode a motorcycle to school. She instinctively scrunched her nose up in disgust. _He had better not ruin this for me…_

She never knew what kind of bike he had, since the money was available to him to customize it. He did so. It looked like hers but anything he could change he did. It was mostly red with black accents here and there, the opposite of hers. What she took note in was that he had a silver "R" emblem on the side fender. She rolled her eyes at the sight of it, no doubt in its meaning of Richard.

"Well, Anders I didn't know you liked me that much." His silk voice was being muffled while he pulled of his helmet and looked over to her with a smug smirk on his lips while his azure eyes danced with confidence. She took in the sight of him for a moment, his raven spiked hair a tad messed up from the helmet along with his black jacket and blue jeans, Kori couldn't help but think he was most definitely the hottest guy in the school but quickly shoved that thought away with a shake of her head.

"Don't flatter yourself Grayson. It was a birthday present." She shot back cooly turning back to the sight of the school now being overrun with students socializing with their friends and crushes. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she sighed and leaning down on the bike she hauled her leg over and hopped off. Kori snuck a glance at the handsome figure next to her that did the same as she and was now standing fixing his hair.

"Didn't even know you could ride." He commented without looking at her walking around in front of her to inspect her new motorcycle.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Dick." Not liking him being anywhere close to her no matter how hot he was she resorted to his nickname hoping to get him to back off a bit.

"Well now Kori, isn't that a shame?" He stopped looking over her bike and turned his attention to her emerald orbs. Taking a step closer to her his voice lowered "and what did I say about calling me that?" his sly smirk back on his lips which Kori barely noticed as she couldn't take her eyes away from his. Never being this close to him before she noticed the faint smell of fresh mint and clean cotton. No doubt from his clothes but she also caught his cologne that a definite manly musk to it and couldn't help but breathe it in.

"Hey Grayson! You seen Kori?" a deep male voice called from behind Richard which made Kori jump. Richard gave a low chuckle at that and not liking that he was laughing at her Kori scrunched up her nose at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, she's right here X." before turning around Richard winked at Kori and in return she gave a light blush that did not go unnoticed by him.

Quickly gaining her composure again, Kori shoved passed Richard and walked up to her boyfriend Xavier. If Richard was the hottest guy in school then Xavier would the second hottest guy there. With the exact same body build as Richard, Xavier had dark golden brown eyes and short spiked dirty blonde hair.

"Hey babe, what are you doing over here?" he asked as his strong arms engulfed her in a hug. Looking up into his warm golden eyes she smiled buried her head into his chest.

"I got an early birthday present" she mumbled through his shirt and lifted her hand to point at her new bike. Xavier let out a low whistle.

"Damn babe, that's sexy." He said as he examined the sleek and shiny new motorcycle. "I bet you look sexy on it too." He put his hand in the crook of her neck and pulled her lips to his without warning. Kori's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this suddenness and force of the kiss but didn't pull away. He was her boyfriend after all, but his hands started roaming her body and that made her uncomfortable in public. Actually, it would have made her uncomfortable wherever they were but even more so now.

"Hey X, save it for later." The gruff voice came from behind Kori, she jumped a bit and broke out of Xavier's hold, not realizing how close Richard still was. She turned around only to be met with a cold stare from the once soft and beautiful blue eyes. She withered under his stare, becoming flushed and completely embarrassed she couldn't meet his eyes.

_He must think I am sleazy now…_ she couldn't help but think, along with wondering why she cared what he thought of her in the first place.

"What Grayson, jealous that I got one of the hottest girls in school?" Xavier sent back with a cocky grin on his face.

Richard only scoffed as an answer and walked off toward the school entrance. Kori was taken aback by his response thinking that he really thought nothing of her and it affected her more than she thought it would.

"What's his problem?" Xavier mumbled under his breath watching Richard as he walked away while putting his arm on Kori's shoulders. "Well, come on babe. Let's go." He started walking and pulled her along with him. Kori still stuck in her thoughts on the complicated Richard Grayson.

**Let me know what you y'all thought. I really don't know where this is going, just kind of writing and hoping it turns out good. It already deviated from my original thoughts. Lol. Anyways until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry, kinda new with the uploading and stuff. Thanks so much for reading this and reviewing! Especially to jaqui101 and Cherrymedic13 for the first reviews. All you guys that followed and favorited are awesome, it's really cool to know that people want to keep reading :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related, just he plot :D  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

As Kori walked into the tall and well lit school building she couldn't help to look up at the glass ceiling that on any other day would have set a beautiful glow over the its inhabitants below but today there was an almost grey cast over everything. Most people did not like the overcast and rainy days that Jump City produced every now and then but Kori loved these days the most. Looking back to where she was heading so not to run into anyone and have an embarrassing moment she noticed that Xavier was pulling her towards his big group of friends. Even though Richard and Xavier were best friends and knew all the same people their group was kind of split down the middle between the two handsome men.

On Xavier's side you had Barbra Gordon, Katherine Moss, Roy Harper and Mikron O'Jeneus who everyone just called Gizmo because he's really smart and good with electronics of any sort. Barbra, Babs for short, and Katherine, nickname is Kitten, are two of the most popular girls in school. They think they own the whole place all because Kitten's daddy is the principal and Babs dad is the Chief of Police. Kitten is your typical blonde hair blue eyed cheerleader, gets everything she wants and does not know how to take no for an answer. Babs is the red haired blue eyed beauty that every guy wants and every girl wants to look like. She had the kind of aurora around her that said she was the "it" girl and you don't get in her way. Roy Harper was the archery's team star, he never missed a target and he was quick like lightning. His hair was a golden red color, kept military short in the back and longer in the front where he usually spiked it up. He was the nicest out of the whole group, Kori had liked him the most compared to everyone else in Xavier's little team. Last there was Gizmo who was a shorter bald sophomore with a high pitched voice that only spouted insults. Kori had never liked him but put up with everyone because of Xavier even though Babs and Kitten made her life miserable everyday she walked through the school doors.

Then there was Richards' group of friends, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone. Rachel Roth was a quiet girl with short just below her chin raven hair that had dark purple highlights you could only see when the sun hit it right. Garfield was the clown of the group always making jokes and messing around, his blonde hair was the longest out of everyone in the group it was always slicked back with only a few strands resting in front of his ocean blue eyes. Last was Victor Stone, he was a tall and very muscular bald African American. Kori always liked Richards group better because his friends treated her like family whenever she talked with them, they never judged her for going out with Xavier and hanging around his group, though they had their protests.

"Hey X" Kitten and Babs practically purred as him and Kori walked up. They always tried throwing themselves at him which was normal behavior that they did for any hot guy that came within a ten foot radius.

"Hey ladies" Xavier replied winking at them. Kori never liked that Xavier kept up with the slight flirting once they got together but she forgave it because she convinced herself it was just his personality, he was friendly. Although that didn't stop her from scoffing at how ridiculous the two girls looked whenever they tried to look sexy. To most guys, yes, it was sexy but to Kori she had a hard time not giggling at their little kissy duck faces they always made.

"Lookie who we have here, looks like a little lost puppy is following you around X." Babs sneered at Kori.

"Yeah, and like she isn't even like cute, why are you with her X?" Kitten followed up with Babs comment.

Kori just ignored them trying not to cause any problems that she doesn't need in school at the moment. She really didn't like that they always picked on her but she never retorted back because that would just fuel the fire and so they thought she was easy pickings. Now that she was dating Xavier they never stopped with the comments.

"Be nice girls." Was all Xavier said to them, he never really did defend her and Kori for the most part brushed it off as he didn't want to cause any problems between his friends because of her.

She looked over to Richards group of friends and smiled kindly at all of them and in response Rachel gave a nod, Gar a big grin that showed his pearly whites, Victor a warm brotherly like smile and Richard still having his glasses on gave her a small smirk that she instantly turned a light red at before she felt a hand go around her waist protectively. She saw Richards smirk turn into a cold stare that she could only guess was meant for the owner of the arm, Xavier. Not being able to meet either of their eyes Kori turned her attention to her shoes that now donned a little scuff from shifting gears on the bike. Xavier turned her away from Richard and back to the attention of Babs and Kitten.

"So Kori" Babs sneered her name "didn't see you on the bus today, were you just too intimidated to be around the two hottest girls in school knowing you could never compare to us?" she flicked her hair to the side and tilted her head up so he was looking down at Kori.

"No, I just happened to get a new motorcycle today and rode that instead." Kori stated quickly hoping to avoid any long conversation with the snotty red head.

"Ooh really now. Hmm, Kitten? Don't we know someone else that has a bike also?" Babs tapped her finger on her chin making it seem like she was really trying to think.

"Like yeah duh, Richie-poo over there like totally has a cool one and he looks like super sexy on it too." She basically yelled so that she could get Richards attention. Which it did because when someone hears their name they automatically look to see who said it and once Richard found out who did say it Kori say him cringe.

"Well, your right Kitten isn't that a coincidence. Now Kori, isn't that funny that you have a bike just like Dick? You wouldn't be trying to get closer to him would you?" Babs lips pulled to the side in a grin while she crossed her arm over her chest and shifted her weight onto one leg popping her hip out in what only could be called the 'I so got you' pose.

"Babs, look-"before Kori could even respond to her Xavier cut her off with his own accusation.

"That's why you got a bike isn't it? So you could have something in common with him and get all close to him because you like him!" Xavier raised his voice so that even the students around them started to stop and stare as they walked by their big group.

"Xavier, please stop-"but again Kori was cut off by his rant about her apparent feelings of Richard.

"I mean I've never once heard that you even were able to ride until you just showed up today with it, a present? Your birthday isn't for a couple weeks, Kori. You're just trying to go behind my back and get with him; I see the way you look at him. All puppy dog eyes and blushes, I bet you can't wait to get him into bed –" Kori would not stand to be insulted that way anymore. Without even thinking of the consequences she brought her hand up balled it into a fist and connected it with Xavier's face. Hard. She would never forget how quiet it got after that, if she wanted I'm sure she would be able to hear a pin drop. The soft pattering of rain on the glass ceiling was the only noise breaking the shocked silence of the students below.

Xavier stumbled back a bit from the force of the hit he did not see coming. Bringing his hand to his jaw and holding it there his eyes were wide as he just stood there and looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. He's never got punched by a girl before and frankly he was just too stunned to do anything. Kori stood there just glaring at him, fist still balled up ready to pounce for whatever action he took next. She took his silenced wide eyed deer in the head lights stare as her turn to talk.

"I will not stand here and have you accuse me of such things! These past three and a half months I have never once given you any reason to doubt my faithfulness. You have never known me to be able to ride because you never asked! It's always about you Xavier. As far as me and Grayson, we are friends. I am not the one going around and flirting with every girl in the school!" She was furious. Her voice got more deadly with each word that by the last sentence her tone was cold and sharp.

"What are you talking about…?" Xavier squeaked out finally finding his voice in the midst of being completely surprised with the punch and how cold Kori was being towards him.

"So you're going to stand there and play dumb. Say you do not go around flirting with Babs, Kitten or any other girl that throws themselves at you?" Her lips and nose twisted in disgust at how Babs looked when she said their names. Babs eyes narrowed a bit but her lips pulled to one side in a wicked grin. Kori wanted to punch her too.

"That's nothing, babe. Come on, I'm just…friendly." Xavier stumbled to find the right word not to make her even angrier, although just him talking at the moment trying to deny anything made it worse.

"Friendly? Friendly?! Xavier, do me a favor and just stop lying it would do wonders right now. You know what? Do not talk to me at all anymore. Dating you was a mistake. Have fun with Babs and Kitten since I know you'll just go to them within a few minutes of me walking away." Kori turned towards her classroom hallway with her head held up high and started walking but before she could even take her second step strong hands grabbed her upper arm harshly and jerked her back around. She came face to face with Xavier's brown eyes that now glared at her with anger.

"You punch me, yell at me and dump me? I don't think so." Xavier brought up his hand to smack her in the face, Kori's eyes widened in fear not having time to react or defend herself. She snapped her eyes closed waiting for the pain that would come. Instead she felt Xavier's hand around her arm being torn away from her abruptly as she fell forward at the momentum. She peeked out of one eye to see Richard in front of her blocking a now bloody nosed Xavier.

"Don't ever think about touching her again." Richard basically growled. His hands were balled into tight fists making his knuckles go white. Kori just stood there behind him eyes wide and mouth agape because she couldn't believe what Richard just did. Xavier and Richard stood there at a standoff waiting for the other to back down. It almost seemed like time stood still until Xavier finally scoffed and walked away. Richard still stood there watching him walk away making sure that he didn't come back.

"Oh, Richie-poo you're so brave!" Kitten flung herself at Richard wrapping her arm around his bicep with a death grip. "But you shouldn't have done that for her" Kitten spat the word out at Kori. "She like totally doesn't deserve it."

Richard shook off kitten with a look of disgust on his face. "Rather defend her than you." Kori would never forget the look on Kittens face when he said that. Her mouth popped open and her eyes widened in disbelief. She stalked off with smacking the heels of her boots against the floor making sure everyone saw her walking away.

"Thank you." Kori timidly said not knowing if he was going to be mad or not. What did it matter to her anyways? It was just Richard Grayson, over confidant playboy, Grayson.

"Don't mention it, are you alright? That was a pretty hard punch." Richard fully turned to her chuckling a bit at the fact that Xavier just got punched by his no ex-girlfriend in the middle of school.

Kori eyes widened a fraction at his question. Why would he care? "Oh yes, I am undamaged. This is not the first time I have punched someone." Her face turned into a smirk with her answer as she brought her hand up and looked it over, opening and closing it making sure everything was working correctly.

Richard looked at her in surprise for a moment realizing that the girl in front of him was not as delicate as she always seemed. His lips turning up into a slight smile he took her hand that she was examining in his and looked at it himself. "Well, I know not to mess with you now." He faintly said as he turned her hand over in his noticing how soft her skin felt against his. Bringing his eyes up to her face he watched as the small blush came to her cheeks, how her eyes showed all her emotions and he became entranced with just how green they really were. No other color but just pure green, beautiful emerald green.

Kori didn't know what was happening, Richard had her hand and she couldn't look away from his stare. His thumb was rubbing back and forth in a caress against the top of her hand and she couldn't help but notice the heat that was spreading from where he was touching her. Realizing that she liked it and this was going on for too long she pulled her hand away from his grasp abruptly and brought both her arms in front of her holding them down by her stomach now looking at the ground.

"Dudes! That was so awesome!" Garfield boomed as he came up to the two now standing awkwardly in front of each other. "I've never seen someone stand up to Xavier, let alone punch him straight in the face!" He laughed making more of his blonde locks fall in his face.

"Booyah! Little lady, big punch" Victor said as he walked up and patted Kori's shoulder. "You're sittin' with us now for lunch, unless you wanna sit with them." He pointed in the direction where Kitten and Xavier stalked off. Kori noticed that Babs was still standing just outside the now formed group around her looking a bit uncomfortable until she walked up and grabbed Richards' hand.

"That would be most nice." Kori gave Victor a big smile ignoring what Babs had done. What bothered her even more was that Richard hadn't shrugged off Babs like he did Kitten. This could only mean one thing, new girlfriend of the week.

"Hey, guys Babs is going to be sitting with us also." Richard slipped in coolly. Kori could almost see the three friends slightly flinch in unison at her name. Of course they did not want to be mean as Richard was their good friend. Victor was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah man, alright. Come on little lady, we got class to go to. We both have Chemistry remember?" Victor said as he put his arm on Kori's shoulders and leaned on her a bit. It didn't bother Kori at all with him being so close because he seemed like the big brother type and he was also dating Karen Beecher the dance captain for about three years now.

"Yes of course." Kori smiled up at him trying to convince herself that she felt nothing when Richard told them about Babs.

"I'm walking with you guys too." Rachel said in her monotone voice making everyone look over to where she stood for the first time.

"What? I have Chemistry." She retorted when everyone just kept staring at her.

"Well alright, let's go girls." Victor turned Kori around to the hallway she was once about to walk down before Xavier stopped her and began walking. Rachel took pace beside her leaving Garfield, Richard and Babs to walk the opposite way to their first period. Kori snuck a glace back at the other part of her new group of friends to see Richard walking hand in hand with Babs. She didn't like seeing his intertwined with hers. Part of her wished it was her hand instead and the other part of her was having a rant for even thinking about that. Before she turned her head back around front she saw Richard looking back at her briefly. Making eye contact with him she quickly tired hiding her now red cheeks hoping he didn't see.

In deep thought all the way to class about Richard she almost walked into the door frame if not for Victor guiding her.

"You okay?" Victor asked concerned for his new friend that he instantly liked and thought of like a little sister.

"Yes, of course friend." She smiled at him putting away her thoughts of Richard now thinking of her new group of friends. Hoping now that this year wouldn't be so bad with them around.

**Okay, so let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will take a little longer to post because I have to write all of it. Lol. I already had half of this chapter done when I posted Chapter 1. I'm sorry if Kitten and Babs remarks were pretty weak, not really good at being mean. I'll upload Chapter 3 as soon as I can! Thank y'all! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, work plus wedding planning is crazy! Anyways, I'm going to try and update once a week at the least. Hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think. Again, I'm sorry if you don't like where it's going at the moment BUT it will work out. I promise, just kind of how it played out while I was writing. :]  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything relating to them just the plot :)  
**

**Chapter 3**

**LUNCH**

Kori's mind was reeling from her last class of College Algebra, she was in mostly advanced classes and this one was the only class that gave her college credits. The classes she really excelled in were the foreign languages. At the moment she loved her French class, but Math always left her confused. Walking into the big cafeteria she was bombarded with students chatting away and waiting in line for their food. Since her last class was a college class she didn't have it with anyone she knew so walking into the cafeteria alone after this morning was really embarrassing for her. She knew that word spread all over school about what she did and rumors were going around about it. She could see the people whispering and looking up at her out of the corner of their eyes trying to be coy.

She walked past all the tables full of groups of friends and into one of the lines to wait for her lunch. She looked around hoping to see anyone from Richards group of friends sitting down, her lips turned down into a slight frown when she didn't spot anyone. She scanned once more before having to move up in line and her eyes landed on a still seething Xavier. He was sitting facing her, calmly looking at her but something was off. She didn't like the feeling he was giving off, being so calm just looking at her with one of his arms bent bringing his hand up near his face but not quite touching it like he was playing with something in between his fingers.

She averted her eyes quickly shaking off the chill she got. Looking forward at her choices for food she felt a light tap on her shoulder, closing her eyes briefly hoping for dear life that it wasn't Xavier, Kitten or Babs coming to pick on her. Turning her head in the direction of the tapper who she saw brought a smile to her face. Rachel and Garfield were standing next to her on the other side of the metal railing that formed the lunch line.

"Oh, friends! It is good to see you." Kori happily cheered relieved to see it was her two new friends instead of the other three people she was thinking about. Still able to see Xavier behind them in the distance she noticed that he was still staring at her. Closing her eyes briefly she tried to keep her attention on her new friends and what Garfield was saying.

"So you're still sitting with us right?" Garfield asked giving her a toothy grin while Rachel shrugged her shoulders as an invitation.

"Of course Garfield, I'm just getting my lunch." Kori replied turning back to face the line of food grabbing a chicken sandwich with some fruit and a chocolate milk.

"Cool, and just call me Gar. No one calls me Garfield except for my mother and I'm usually in trouble when she does." Gar stated as he rubbing on the back of his neck with his hand looking at the ground chuckling.

Kori chuckled a bit at her new friends' statement and his later embarrassment. Turning her head to look at him as she handed the lady behind the counter her money she gave him a smile. "You're kind of funny, ya know that." She laughed a bit at his growing smile.

"Did ya hear that Rae! She thinks I'm funny." Gar crossed his arms over his chest with a smug smile on his face facing Rachel now.

"Statically someone has to and don't call me that." Rachel replied back in her monotone voice making Gar's once proudness deflate instantly as his face saddened a bit at her words. Kori took note of how much Rachel's words affected Gar. She saw something was going on between them, mostly on the Garfield side because she still couldn't get a read on Rachel.

"Come on Kori, everyone's over here." Rachel said walking toward the familiar group of friends. Following Rachel with Gar behind her, Kori kept her eyes glued to where she was being taken instead of around and chance making eye contact with Xavier again. Coming up closer to the big group she noticed a few more people had joined. Alongside of Victor was his longtime girlfriend Karen Beecher, Wally West was sitting next to Richard as the two were deep in conversation and Babs was on the other side of Richard picking at her food. Kori inwardly groaned at the site of her, forgetting that she would be with them for however long Richard decided to keep her. She felt sorry for her because she knew Richard would dump her within a week or so, but Babs of course knew this also so Kori didn't feel the need to warn her. Plus it was Babs.

She took a seat in between Victor and Wally because Gar rushed ahead and took the open spot next to Rachel, she didn't mind one bit. She thought it was cute how Gar acted with Rachel, even if Rachel didn't acknowledge it. It also put her across the table from Babs and not right next to her. Greeting everyone when she sat down and being introduced to both Wally and Karen officially she started on her sandwich. She was a little flustered at sitting next to Wally, in their greeting she shook his hand and got a good look at his features. Beautiful clover green colored eyes along with his short crimson hair and he actually reminded her a lot of Roy. He had a smaller build because he was our fastest runner on the track team, but was still well defined in muscle tone like Roy.

_Of course they are no competition for Richard…_Kori thought and instantly blushed at the thought. She didn't want to think of him like that but it was happening more than she would like recently. Karen noticing her discomfort and red cheeks thought she might not be feeling well.

"Hey Kor, you alright girl?" She asked reaching around Victor to touch her shoulder sympathetically. Karen was a small girl being the head cheerleader gave you that great figure. Her hair was always up in two buns on the sides of her head and her warm chocolate colored eyes could get you to tell her anything she wanted.

Before Kori could reassure her friend that everything was alright with her Wally unexpectedly put his arm around her shoulder and leaned over to face Karen. "She's just stunned that she's sitting next to the hottest guy in school." He winked at Kori while saying that making Koris' cheeks a darker shade of red. Karen laughed and shook her head at Wally and his antics giving Kori and apologetic smile which she returned happily.

"Please, the hottest guy in school is Richard. Not you and you should probably take your arm off of Kori before you catch some lame freak disease." Babs remarked narrowing her eyes at Kori getting that smug look back on her lips. Kori tightened her grip on her fork trying to contain the urge to make a scene. Using his arm that was already draped over her, Wally pulled her closer as he put his other arm on the table to lean over and smile at Babs. "I think I'll take my chances, good way to keep you away from me." Wally flashed her a smile before leaning back and taking a bite of his burger. Everyone started snickering trying to keep their laughter contained. Kori loosened her grip on the fork and relaxed grateful that Wally was there. Babs scoffed and looked over to Richard who was being fairly quiet at lunch today.

"Are you just going to let him talk to me like that Dick?" Babs grabbed his arm in protest getting his attention. Kori looked over to Richard noticing that for a while now he hasn't said anything. The conversation he was having with Wally stopped with Wally's comment to Karen earlier. She saw that he had a small frown on his face and he was intently looking between her and Wally which made Kori realize that Wally's arm was still around her. She blushed a bit more and looked away from his eyes to Babs that was still tugging at his jacket.

"Wally." Was all Richard said looking at his best friend, they looked at each other for a brief minute before Wally put his hands up in defeat still not taking his arm away from Kori's shoulders.

"Yeah man, alright I'm sorry." Wally said in return looking at Babs briefly before turning his attention back to his burger. The others just silently watched with irritation at Babs and her comment about Kori, slowly eating their food. Karen hating the silence that now loomed over the table tried to think of something quick in order to get everyone talking again.

"So guys, everyone going to the dance tomorrow night?" She looked around at everyone almost pleading with her eyes for someone to speak up and start some sort of conversation. Fortunately Gar was always one to count on for a good conversation.

"Heck yeah! I'm gonna dance all night!" Gar busted out breaking the silence slamming his hands on the table making everyone jump.

"You can't dance grass stain!" Vic chimed in making everyone chuckle a bit and add in on the conversation forgetting about the tension before. Kori smiled at Gar and Vic as they went back and forth with name calling and eventually arguing if tofu or meat was a better option. Still having Wally's arm on her shoulders she began eating again, figuring if he was going to keep it there then might as just go with it. She glanced up at Wally who was laughing at the two animatedly arguing he looked down at her for a second and gave her a wink, which she blushed at and looked back down to her fruit picking it at. She could feel Wally shift a bit as he hunched down a bit bringing his face level with hers.

"So, are you going to the dance Kori?" He asked sincerely smiling at her and she really did like his green eyes. They were darker than hers but a beautiful color none the less.

"I am not sure now." She replied a little frown crossing her features thinking about this morning and how she was now dateless.

"Oh Kor you have to come girl! Just because you punched your ex in the face doesn't mean you have to sit at home alone all night!" Karen butted in protesting Kori's answer adamantly.

"Please Kori! I need a girl to dance with! Rachel is going but she doesn't like dancing " Karen pointed her finger to Rachel who just shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a book to read "and no offense but I don't like Babs." She narrowed her eyes a bit turning her pointer finger from Rachel to Babs.

Babs looked over at Karen and gave her a glare in return. "Please, like I would want to dance with your two left feet instead of this handsome stud to my right." She nodded her head in the direction of Richard who was still hadn't added his two cents into any part of the conversations besides saying Wall's name. Kori looked over to Richard again wondering why he was so quiet whenever she looked over from Xavier's table at the group he would always be in the conversation. It bothered her although she didn't want it to. She looked down at his hands that were balled into fists like he was trying to hold himself back from doing or saying something. Looking up to his eyes that were traveling from his surroundings to her and Wally, she was confused as to why he kept looking at her. Was Wally's arm bothering him? Why would it?

"Plus, Wally needs a date." Karen added making Kori look back at her, Karen gave her a wink which Kori rolled her eyes at. She thought about it for a minute thinking it wouldn't be that bad to go with them. Wally was a nice guy from what she could tell and even if she didn't go with him Karen would sure keep her company.

"Well, Kori? Would you want to go to the dance with me?" Wally asked looking down at her. Kori could see the slight hope in his eyes waiting for her answer. She couldn't help but smile at his confidence in asking her around everyone.

"You know what? That would be nice." Kori answered giving him a big smile she could feel a little pink coming to her cheeks looking at him now. His smile grew bigger showing a little of his white teeth. He squeezed her shoulder pulling her a little closer to her giving her a kiss on the cheek making her turn the darkest red in that whole day. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Richard glaring at the back of Wally's head as his whole body was tense. He was now gripping the side of the table with one of his hands while the other was still locked in the tight fist as before. She was about to ask what was wrong with him but the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Wally's arm finally left he shoulders as he grabbed both of their leftovers and threw them away.

She walked over to one set of double doors in the room that Wally was waiting for her at as Richard brushed past her and quickly left the cafeteria. She looked at Wally giving him a questionable look as he put his arm on the small of her back leading her out trying to convey her curiosity over the confusing Richard once again. He just shook his head shrugging his shoulders in defeat telling her that he had no idea what was going on with Richard. Giving Wally a genuine smile she leaned into his arm and walked down to her next class. Thinking that even if nothing romantic came from her and Wally he was going to be a good friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 4, I actually got this sooner than I thought. Let me know what you think and as always you guys are awesome for reviewing, putting it on your favorites and following me. It's great! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything relating to them just the plot :)  
**

**Chapter 4**

Kori walked out of the glass front doors relieved that school was over for the day and now the weekend was starting. It was still overcast and the low rumbling of the storm was heard not far off but the rain stopped a bit before everyone went to their last period. Students were bustling about laughing, making plans, talking, flirting, catching rides and Kori couldn't be more excited that she could finally ride her new bike again. Karen was walking next to her as they exited the school talking about going to the mall to look for dresses the following morning with Rachel. Kori agreeing to the date gave Karen a hug telling her that they will meet tomorrow and started walking in the direction of her parked motorcycle when strong arms wrapped around her waist, picked her up and spun her around swiftly. Hearing the light chuckle he gave at her surprised squeal she knew instantly who it was. Letting herself relax she giggled and hung onto his hands for support, liking that he was bringing out her true fun side more. When he put her down she turned around and gave him a bone crushing hug but afterwards smacking his arm playfully.

"Must you hug me like that and scare me!" Kori halfheartedly feigned being angry although she couldn't hold it with the cute boyish smile playing on his lips.

"Oh come on Kor, you weren't scared. You knew it was me." Wally said waving his hand in the air dismissing her comment letting the smile grow wider on his face. After lunch they both realized their next couple of classes were together and so they talked when they could or wrote notes asking questions about one another. Figuring out that they had similar personalities and they could carry a conversation about the smallest things for the longest time they instantly became comfortable with each other quickly.

"Well, still!" Was Kori's response knowing that he had caught her giving her no reason to argue back, she stuck her tongue out at him making a face.

"You're too cute to be doing that face. So when should I pick up my hot date for the dance?" Wally said smoothly putting his arm around her shoulder leading her to the direction of her bike. Kori blushed a little at his comment but quickly recovered turning her lips up into a sly grin she brushed off his shoulder and bumped her hip against his making a gap between the them, giving him a wink she started jogging off towards her bike starting a little game. Genuinely laughing when she heard his chuckle and fast footsteps behind her she picked up the pace a little knowing that he was one of the fastest runners on the track team and no doubt would catch her.

They could easily be mistaken for a long time couple with the way they were acting but Kori wasn't caring about what people thought. Just that she was finally having fun with someone who didn't make fun of her, didn't want anything from her and made her laugh more than she had in the past few months in one day. When she reached her bike and slapped her hand on the gas tank she was surprised that he hadn't caught her earlier. Looking back in the direction they were once running from she saw that Wally had stopped and was talking to someone.

Richard was acting weird all day being very quiet and stoic. Kori didn't remember seeing him smile or give away any sort of emotion and it concerned her but with Wally around she didn't think anything of it. Now he was standing in front of Wally arms crossed over his chest like he was lecturing a little kid. Kori wondered if she should go and save her soon to be date or if she should stay out of it. Making her decision she slowly started walking over and in coming closer she could tell that by the tone of Richard's voice he wasn't happy about something. Taking a few more steps walking up behind Richard she could now hear exactly what their conversation was about and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Dude, what's your problem? I like her and we're just getting to know each other." Wally said defensively shoving his hands in his pockets narrowing his eyes slightly at his best friend standing in front of him.

"You're acting like a bunch of love birds. Not just getting to know each other, she just broke up with Xavier this morning." Richard responded with an edge of authority in his voice. Kori now knew they were talking about her and wondered why Richard even started this conversation, well argument. It wasn't his job to protect her and Wally was his best friend why was he getting mad at him. Why did he care?

"What does it matter to you? I know she just broke up with Xavier. I'm not here to start a serious relationship with her Dick. She's nice, funny, cute, smart and unbelievably beautiful and if it just so happens that we end up dating then I'll be the luckiest guy. As of right now it's just nice to be around a girl that doesn't want attention or to get into my pants. We get along great and I think she needs someone like me in her life just like I need someone like her. Why do you care? Are you jealous? You have a girl every other week man. You've flirted with Kori countless times but never once told me of any interest in her. So why do you care?" Wally's voice raised slightly a little annoyed at his best friend acting this way. Kori smiled at his kind words wanting to give Wally a hug and defend him just like he did her. What he said was true because now that Wally was in her life she didn't want to think of not having someone who brought so much fun to just leave and it angered her that Richard was getting mad about it.

"I just do alright." Richard answered his voice becoming quiet and resigned almost like he was trying to hide something. Kori thought he was being a stubborn and nosey child though.

"Why?" Wally raised his voice losing his patience with the now conflicted looking blued eyed man standing in front of him. "Why!" He asked again when no answer was given getting fed up with this pointless argument.

"Because I love her! Alright!" Richard yelled throwing his hands in the air in defeat seeing his best friends eyebrows raise in surprise at his confessional outburst. He ran a hand through his raven colored hair feeling embarrassed that he just shouted one of his close kept secrets to the whole school. Hearing a loud noise behind him he slightly jumped as it broke the two men out of their own little world. Turning his head Richard couldn't believe who his eyes laid upon.

"Kori" He barely breathed out completely surprised and now a full shade of red at his realization that she heard everything. She fell to the ground sitting with her legs underneath her with her black backpack that she grabbed before leaving her locker beside her on the ground.

It was like time had stopped for the three friends. No one moved, said anything or even dared breathing fearing that they would break this dream like feeling and deal with the reality of what just happened.

_No…I must have heard him wrong! Richard Grayson playboy did NOT just say he liked me. He was mistaken, Wally was just pressuring him and he didn't mean it. _Kori's mind was on overtime trying to reason out why he said that. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at a leaf being threatened to blow away by the wind.

Wally couldn't do anything but shift his gaze from his best friend standing in front of him to his new red-haired beauty sitting on the ground. He should've known Kori would come back to look for him but he was so caught up with Dick that he didn't even see her walk up to them. He wanted to go to Kori and pick her up of the ground and try to snap her out of the shock but he was planted where he stood. It was like his feet were made of lead, heavy and hard to move.

_What is she thinking? Why did she fall to ground like that? She's in shock; she can't speak and is just staring at that leaf! What's going on? Why can't I say or do anything, I'm just standing here like an idiot! _Richard's thoughts were flying through his head so fast it was like they clashing and running into each other causing a mental breakdown. He was slightly breathing heavier thinking he might too just fall to the ground on his knees. His breath hitched when Kori finally stood up pulling her back pack along with her.

Kori looked at Richard for a long moment gathering her thoughts and feelings reining them trying to calm everything down. Not saying anything she turned around and started walking off leaving the two still stunned men behind. Her emotions were all over the place and she had to get away to figure out what was going on. She needed to clear her head of what just happened. Richard was the biggest playboy at school, he had a new girl on his arm all the time she was not going to be one of them. She wasn't going to take his openly admittance of his feelings fool her, he was still the same guy she always knew.

She heard fast footsteps coming behind her and she automatically stiffened thinking Richard was coming to explain or try to renounce it altogether. Still walking towards her bike but highly aware as the footsteps got closer and slowed down as they neared. She felt the familiar strong arms go around her neck as they brought her to a halt. Knowing Richard would never do anything like this especially after what just happened she leaned into Wally's warm presence instantly calming her.

_I bet this would be better with Richard…._the little thought popped into the back of her head without warning. She shook her head fiercely trying to rid the now steady flow of thoughts involving Richard. Wally turned her around to face him still keeping his arms around her neck trying to keep everything calm and in place.

"You okay?" He asked looking her in the eyes seeing the confusion written on her face. Not really knowing what else to say he waited for her answer keeping her close with his arms still around her neck for comfort. Wally was also a wreck with emotions at the moment and he didn't like the fact that Richard admitted his feelings for Kori. Even though they only talked and were together for one day he felt an instant connection to her. She was fun and bright and brought life to his otherwise boring life. She wasn't like most girls and that's all there was at this school, the same girls that want something from you and need attention. Kori didn't need to get attention she just needed people in this school that really cared for her and Wally wanted to give that to her no matter what.

"I just need to clear my head. I am going to go back in the school for a bit. I will call you tomorrow after the mall date with Karen and Rachel to talk about the dance." Kori gave him a small smile not really sure what to process at the moment but grateful that Wally could keep her anchored. He returned the smile and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before saying goodbye. Kori watched him walk off towards the student parking lot. She couldn't help but smile at him because of how he defended her against Richard. Then her smile became smaller as Richard now became the center of her thoughts. She needed to work through this and figure out how she was going to deal with it.

Making sure her bike was secure and nothing was going to be stolen she looked over to Richard's bike still parked next to hers. Wondering where he was made her feel worse somehow. She was worried about him. The wind picked up and almost knocked her off-balance, staggering a bit she started walking and looking up at the now darkening gray sky. She knew it would probably rain soon and welcomed it. Opening the school doors she shivered at the difference in temperature between the now warm school and the cooling outside. Looking around for any teachers that might tell her to turn around and go home she continued her walk down the open lobby of the school. Turning right and heading down one of the many hallways she made her way down to the last door. She hadn't seen any teachers so far and the only noise was the squeaking of her shoes against the smooth floor.

Coming up to her destination she looked inside the small window that the wooden door held on it. Peeking inside to see if anyone was in the room, after moving her head back and forth a few times between the window she stepped back and turned the handle of the door and opened it. Smiling to herself as the door swung open she walked in a set her back pack down on the teacher's small metal desk in the far front corner of the room. Looking around she took in the sight of the big almost auditorium like room. It was the music room and when she could she as always in this room. Walking past all the chairs and music stands to the back of the room where all the bigger percussion instruments where she took her seat behind the school jazz bands drum set. Adjusting and moving a bit closer so she was comfortable to play she picked up the small remote that was on the stool next to her she pressed play.

They always had a cd or two in the surround sound system for the kids to listen to while they play or when they have an off day to hang out. Going through all the songs until she found one she liked Kori picked up the drum sticks and waited for her queue. She decided on _Foreplay/Longtime _by _Boston_ no doubt the teachers own personal touch in the cd. A little smile played on her lips as the songs intro started playing; she loved playing this song on the drums. It was one of the more fun songs she learned.

She began the intro and even though she had been playing since she was little it still present a challenge to her. Trying to move as best and as fast as she could to get through it she was thankful for the long break in the song before playing again she took a minute to ready herself listening to the cosmic sounds of the break. Hitting the bass drum she began playing again as the song picked up once again. Loving the feeling of playing again she lost herself in the song. Making sure the song playing was louder than her drums she bobbed her head to the beat. Clapping at the breaks and giving it her all as she forgot about all that happened before and putting a little attitude into her playing. She had a set at home but rarely played it due to her mother being tired from working at the hospital and she didn't mind that but she did wish she could play more. That's why she came to the music room often because when she heard they had one and came one day after school to practice a bit the teacher loved her. Saying she was the best he's seen all year and that she could come back anytime.

As the song died down she slowed and eventually stopped her playing taking a deep breath and sitting there a minute to collect herself she let the next song play on. Just listening to the music and not noticing the boy standing in the doorway of the music room. He'd been there the whole time watching her. Thinking he was the only one in the school until he heard the music coming from one of the hallways.

"You're really good, ya know that?" He spoke making Kori jump and let out a small scream in the process of falling of the small stool she was sitting on. She could hear his laughter as it got closer and on seeing his face she couldn't believe who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks got a good dose of red as he helped her up.

**I'm sure you guys can guess who it is :) but I wanted to save it for the next chapter. Again, let me know what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, lots going on this week. Anyways, I hope you like it and thanks to everyone that's reviewed, followed and added to their favorites! Again, it's really awesome seeing that. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything relating to them just the plot ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Xavier!" Kori half squeaked out surprised at his sudden appearance and a little on edge that he was the one to find her. After lunch she hadn't see him for the rest of the school day figuring he skipped and went home. He stood there looking at her with his golden brown eyes boring into her emerald ones. Kori was getting a weird feeling from him and now wanted to get far away from the music room as she could. Tired of the growing and very awkward silence between them she figured she could talk her way out of his presence.

"So Xavier…What are you doing here? It's pretty late." She said while eyeing how far her belongings were from the door getting that feeling that she might have to make a run for it soon.

"I was just looking for you, actually. Saw your bike was still here so I came to look for you." Xavier said with ease as if it was the most common of things to be looking for you ex-girlfriend late after school. In a storm. A very bad storm.

"Okay, well you found me. So I'm going to head home now." Kori said as she darted around Xavier and grabbed her backpack off the teacher's desk. She didn't even look back or say goodbye as she almost sprinted out the door. Picking up her pace as she was going down the hallway she dared to turn her head and look back to see Xavier standing outside the music room door just looking at her. Fear peaked in her as she started running towards the schools exit. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body making her hands shake.

Almost crashing into the front doors Kori stopped short of herself as the storm outside tormented the once clean campus. The wind was knocking down trash cans spilling papers and bottles everywhere, the trees and bushes were thrashing around in different directions and the wind kept coming from all sides. The rain looked like the static on a T.V. screen. She couldn't see the few feet outside the door. Panic ran through her body as she concluded that staying inside would be the best choice until the storm died down or went away. She didn't want to stay in the school now that she knew Xavier was here but the risk of leaving was too great. Thinking of her little brother Kori pulled out her cell phone to try and call his school.

An older woman at the front desk did eventually pick up the phone after she had hung up and dialed again three times. Finally asking for Ryan Anders after finding out that the whole school was on lockdown from the storm her little brother came to the phone much to Kori's relief. He had told her that the teachers were keeping them safe and that their mother was going to come as soon as the storm let up. Knowing that, Kori told him to be careful and stay with a teacher at all times then said goodbye and hung up the phone placing it back in her pocket. She looked back out to the dark skies contemplating what to do, if she should risk it and go home or stay at the school with the definite possibility of Xavier still being around.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere for a while." A smooth dark voice came from close behind her sending chills down her back. Kori didn't want to turn around, didn't want to match the face she pictured in her head with the real thing. Thinking maybe this was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up in her bed just starting out this day instead of being stuck in a dark school with the worst storm she's seen in years and her recent ex-boyfriend following her. She didn't say anything to his statement knowing that he was right and it was too much of a risk to try and leave. The school was keeping her safe even though she didn't feel all that safe at the moment. She let out long sigh in defeat running her fingers through her long auburn locks feeling uncomfortable with Xavier so close. She never felt comfortable being close to him but didn't want to hurt his feelings but when it came down to it she had to. She felt his hand on her forearm almost like a caress if it was wanted but it just gave her goose bumps and she shivered at his touch. Xavier grabbed her forearm now and turned her around pinning her against the door with only inches between their bodies.

"Richard might have been able to stop me earlier but he's not here now is he?" Xavier said in a low husky voice close to her ear which made Kori close her eyes and turn her head away. She wouldn't be able to overpower him she knew this much but she wasn't about to stand there and take this kind of abuse. She would wait for her opening. She felt Xavier's hand loosen and run up her arm slowly and at this she snapped open her eyes glaring with a fierce bright green color. Grabbing his shoulders tightly she pulled him closer and bent him forward as her knee swiftly met his lower stomach with a dull thud. Xavier doubled over trying to catch his breath as Kori took off running down one of the hallways. Each step she pushed harder willing herself to go faster knowing Xavier wouldn't be far behind after a while.

Not letting up she turned left around one of the hallway corners and at full force knocked into something soft before her back slammed on the hard ground. Trying to regain her breath from the force of the fall she opened her eyes to once again be utterly and completely surprised at what she saw. Thinking that she must really be dreaming now as Richard Grayson was on top of her holding himself up with his hands and his knees on the outside of her thighs. She couldn't help but blush furiously at their position, their heads so close that his nose almost touched hers. She could tell a little color was coming to his cheeks as well which she gave a little smile at in triumph because she made the famous Richard Grayson blush ever so slightly.

"Kori, what was that?! Are you okay?" Richard stood up and offered her a helping hand. Putting her hand in his she stood up feeling that same heat and spark spread from where his hand was on hers. Taking her hand out of his and brushing herself off she straightened herself and looked at him. His hair looked wet and was messy from him trying to dry it off but to Kori it just looked hot. He had little spots of water on him from being caught in the rain most of it dried up.

"I am okay. Are you alright? I'm sorry about that." She couldn't seem to look him in the eyes as embarrassment finally set in at what just happened. She just ran into Richard Grayson that also managed to fall on top of her in a matter of seconds. She looked down at her feet that she scuffled at bit. She felt his hand under her chin his fingers on either side of her mouth coaxing her to look up at him. She didn't protest at all, she actually liked how his hands felt on her skin but quickly shoved that thought away once again.

"Kori, what happened? People don't usually go running around like that in school hallways this late. Why are you still here anyways?" Richard asked sounding concerned. She looked in his eyes not being able to get away from them and saw the worry in them. She liked the feeling of knowing he was actually worried about her it made her feel safe for the first time today.

"I came back in here after school to clear my head a bit. Xavier showed up and said he was looking for me, I got away from him and tried leaving but the storm is too great right now. When I was at the front doors he came up behind me and grabbed my arm and forced me against the doors. When I got an opening I kneed him in the stomach and ran away." Kori said simply with a straight face. She did not have any remorse for what she did. Xavier touched her without her consent and she was not going to let it happen. Richard's chuckle caught her by surprise she didn't know how he was going to react to what happened. Richard started laughing more and more taking his hand from her face and putting it in front of his mouth trying to stifle them. Kori couldn't help but smile because she's never heard him give a real laugh and it was nice.

"Man, I can't believe he got beat up twice in one day by you. That's like my new favorite thing about you now." Richard said calming down from his outburst letting out a long breath of air to regain his composure actually very impressed with Kori and how she handled everything.

Kori looked at Richard with a little color coming to her cheeks as he said his last line but soon that color faded and she went white as her eyes widened in fear at what she saw behind him. Her breathing was coming faster as she saw Xavier walking up behind Richard his arm out reaching for him. She wanted to warn him and tell Richard what was coming but her words caught in her throat as Xavier's crazed eyes met hers. She was frozen in place as Xavier pulled Richard back throwing him on the ground and kicking his side in one smooth motion. He picked him up as Richard slumped over clearly favoring his left side as Xavier pulled his hand back and brought it forward connecting it with the side of Richard's face.

Kori's eyes shifted from Xavier to Richard as she watched the beating being place on Richard's body. Xavier didn't let up and it scared Kori at just how easy it was for him to pound on his apparent best friend. He was cold and his punches were direct and precise with much power. Just as Xavier was going in for a lower punch to the right side of Richard's body something changed. Before the punched connected Richard slammed his fist into Xavier's face making him stagger back a few feet. Not giving him time to attack again Richard brought his right leg around and in one fluid motion let it sink into Xavier's side as it placed him on the ground. Seeing his opportunity Richard got on top of Xavier and landed two more punches to his face completely knocking him out as his head rolled to one side and his eye lids closed.

Kori kept her eyes on Richard as he sat there a few more seconds making sure he was indeed down for the count. Taking in a few breaths she saw him hug his left side in pain before picking himself up and turning towards her. She could see the bruises starting to form on his face and the blood that trickled out of his nose and mouth. She was grateful for him at this moment because she didn't know if she would have been able to ward off Xavier like he did. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he walked to her stopping only a few feet in front of her. Snapping out of her trance she pulled her jacket sleeve over her hand and brought it up to his face carefully dabbing away the blood. Her hand was shaking badly and she moved from his nose to his mouth trying not to apply that much pressure in doing so. Using her other hand to steady his face she placed right at his jaw line her fingers spreading into his hairline as her thumb was positioned near his ear.

"We need to get you to the nurse's office. She might have some small bags we can use to put ice for the swelling." Kori said softly as she saw the cut on his lip from one of Xavier's punches. He winced when she touched it lightly trying to get as much blood away as she could. "I am sorry." She replied to his action as worry streaked across her face.

"No it's fine." His voice was low as he stopped her hand in its cleaning. He noticed how much her hand was shaking and he became worried for her. He could take a few punches here and there but Kori was his main concern at the moment. "Are you alright?" He asked slowly holding her hand in his looking into her big emerald eyes seeing the worry and fear she held.

"I am just a little frightened. That's all but we must get you to the nurse's office now. Come on." Kori said as she pulled her hand from his and not being able to meet his concerned eyes. She inwardly scolded herself for what she just did. She wasn't his girlfriend or even close friend to have gotten that close and actually wipe away his blood. She was thankful for what he did of course but that was too close for comfort in her mind especially after today and what he said. Before leading the way down to the nurse's office she turned her head towards him and met his almost glowing azure eyes with her deep emerald ones giving him a small smile. "Thank you. You saved me, you know that?"

"Anytime." Was his response as his smile grew wider and giving her a wink but flinching at the sudden pain along with that small gesture.

Kori laughed at his attempted flirting gone awry. "Come on, I'll get you fixed up." As she winked back at him teasingly and began walking.

* * *

**Surprise! Yeah it was going to be Richard at first BUT this popped in my head and I thought it was a better idea :) Let me know what you think! I love the reviews. I'll update with the next chapter soon. Thank you everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the late update. Been really busy with everything that's going on. Again, thank you so much for reviewing, following and putting this story on your favorites. I love seeing them all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related just the plot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Kori led the way to the nurse's room she couldn't get her mind off what just happened. If Richard wasn't there then what would Xavier have done to her? Would she have been able to get away? Then there was the fact that Richard was there. She couldn't be more thankful to have him around at the moment but she after today how was she supposed to act around him. The reactions she was having when he got close was uncontrollable but she knew better than to trust her body rather than her head. Deep in her thoughts Kori almost walked straight past the nurse's door if Richard hadn't stopped her.

"Oh right. Thanks." Kori said as she tried opening the door but the handle didn't move. She tried again hoping that it wasn't really locked but it didn't budge. She thought about breaking the glass window on the door but decided against it. They would only be able to get in if one of them went outside and came in through the bigger windows or break down the door. Kori looked back at Richard seeing his face getting worse she couldn't let him go without any medical help. She was the daughter of a doctor after all.

"Okay. I'm going to go outside and get in through the bigger windows. At least then they can blame it on the storm and we won't get in trouble for breaking this one." She stuck her thumb out to the small window on the wooden door. She didn't like this plan all that much but Richard just got into a fight because of her crazy ex-boyfriend so it was the least she could do. He needed to get his injuries attended to soon.

"Kori, no. It's way too dangerous outside. I'm not going to let you do that." Richard protested grabbing his left side in pain. He had to admit it hurt every time he took a breath and moving around wasn't helping at all but he couldn't let Kori do what she was thinking.

"Look Richard, I'm not going to argue about this. I'm going out there and you are staying here until I unlock the door. Don't worry, besides I'm tougher than I look." Kori said as she started walking down the hallway to the very last door that led outside giving him a dazzling smile before she opened the door and braced herself for the onslaught of weather.

Richard just stood there staring after her stunned by what she just said. No one has called him Richard before. The only other person that did was his mother. Kori was the first since then and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at the sound of it coming from her lips. He leaned against the wall replaying her voice over and over in his head until he heard a loud crash from inside the room. He quickly moved towards the small window so he could see what was going on and hoping that Kori was alright. He saw her climbing through the now extremely broken window with glass shards lying everywhere on the ground. He saw her carefully bring herself through but not before catching her arm on the broken window. He saw her give a small cry of pain as she grabbed her arm and examined the damage. He couldn't see how badly it got her but he now was anxious to get in the room with her. He pounded on the door to get her attention worried that the cut would be deep. She snapped her head up at his pounding and flashed him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Pulling her jacket sleeve over her arm more she made her way around the beds and cabinets to the door.

As soon as the door slowly open Richard rushed inside trying to get a look at Kori's arm but was put to a stop when Kori started walking over to the supplies and pulled out a few different things for him instead of her.

"Alright, I need you to sit or lay down on the bed there. I have to check your ribs. Then I'll tend to your cuts and bruises." She said pulling the tray full of supplies over to one side of the bed. Richard was a little dumbfounded at how professional she looked with all of this. Once again surprised by her abilities and what he didn't know about her. He laid down on the bed as she stood near his hips bending over to carefully pull up his shirt and examine his lower torso area. He could see a slight blush creep up on her cheeks as she lifted his shirt and couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked trying to stay serious at the same time.

"Sorry about this. I'm not going to be able to tell much without an X-ray but I can at least see how much damage they took." She put her hands on his side where the bruise was starting to form taking a deep purple tint on his slightly tanned skin. At her touch Richard jerked a little from her cold hands. She giggled a bit but took her hands away and rubbed them together quickly for a few seconds and reapplied them back to his bruise.

"Thanks." Richard smiled at her and Kori couldn't help but smile back but returned to the work at hand and became serious once again as she pressed against the outside of the discoloration. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she moved closer to the core of the injury lightly putting pressure on it feeling to see if any permanent damage was done. Richard sucked in a breath sharply as she moved around. "Sorry." Was all she said in response knowing it would hurt but was necessary.

"It's fine." Slowly came out of his mouth trying to hold on the pain and closing his eyes here and there as she applied more pressure.

Kori couldn't help but feel and see his toned and muscular body as she went on. Feeling his muscles flex under her fingers as he tensed up she couldn't help but blush once more. Cursing herself for getting in this situation in the first place but also slightly giddy at this new discovery of the already very handsome Richard Grayson. She flicked her eyes up to his face and caught sight of him looking back at her. She looked back down to her hands with the tiniest nervous smile on her face as the color on her cheeks grew a deeper red.

Richard couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked right then. Trying to look serious but also still very much the Kori he knew. He decided to break the silence as he could tell she was growing uncomfortable but not before seeing her look over his stomach and back up to his face.

"So how do you know what you're doing?" He asked amused by her actions and giving his famous lopsided smirk that he knew Kori couldn't help but like.

Stopping her probing of his lower body she side stepped to the little table of supplies and grabbed a small zip-lock bag while walking over to the small ice machine in the corner of the room and putting some ice in it.

"My mother is a doctor. She likes to teach me what she knows in hope that I too will be one." Kori said quietly as she came back to Richard and gently put the bag of ice on his cheek. "Hold it there for a bit. Your ribs aren't broken from what I can tell just badly bruised, which is good." She went back to picking up the supplies she didn't use if his injuries were worse. Walking back over to the cabinets she finally noticed how cold she was. She was still soaked from the rain and going outside but her worrying over Richard was most important at the moment. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but like taking care of him. She thought he was cute trying to act tough in front of her and there was also the part where she got to see his very nice body. Of course she always had that thought in the back of her head but never acknowledged it because to her he was still the school playboy. A little smile graced her lips as she thought about the man lying down next to her.

Richard looked over his shoulder at the red-headed beauty and secret crush, but that wasn't so secret anymore, and saw her small smile. To him she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and that smile was one of the many reasons he started liking her in the first place. Looking at her some more he noticed her hands and body slightly shivering from being cold. He felt stupid for not realizing this before but he was distracted by her hands roaming his lower body. The spark whenever she touched him and the warmth that spread through his body from where her fingers were made him want to be in more pain so she wouldn't stop.

"Kori we need to get you dry clothes. Your freezing and I don't want you to get sick." Richard said as he painfully got up from the bed. "Plus we need to find a different place to hide out, Xavier knows I'm injured and when he wakes up this will be the first place he looks for you." Richard never asked why Xavier was going after her but it was pretty obvious that it was a result of this morning's events.

"Right, okay let me help you." Kori went to grab his arm and help him up but when his hand rested on her right arm she winced at the touch.

"First though, it's time for me to take care of you." Richard's concerned voice had an edge of cheekiness to it as he took her arm in his. Carefully he rolled up her wet jacket sleeve to only have his stomach turn and he was stunned and awed by the red-head standing in front of him with a carefree smile. He couldn't see how she disregarded her own pain only to take care of him; the cut was fairly deep with blood soaking her sleeve. He looked at the cut in disgust because this was Kori that was hurt, the girl he loved. The only thing that brought life to his world and she was his innocent, kind, caring, funny, smart and beautiful Kori that had a gash in her forearm trying to help him. He couldn't look at it anymore so he busied himself trying to find what he needed to clean the now hated cut.

Pulling out peroxide, towels, liquid band-aid and gauze he set everything down on the same table that Kori had just used. He gestured for her to sit down on the bed as he wetted one of the white cloth towels with peroxide. Taking her wrist in his hand he turned her arm towards him but hesitated at touching the wet cloth to her soft skin.

"I know it's going to hurt Richard. It is alright, this is the only way to properly clean it." Kori gave him a reassuring smile before bracing herself for the upcoming pain.

He couldn't help but give a small lopsided smile back at her calling him Richard once more. He decided that his name coming from her lips was the sweetest sound in the world. He chuckled a bit thinking to his past.

"You know, no one has called me Richard in a long time." He set his eyes on hers feeling his face heat at her stare. He thought she could see right through him with those deep emerald colored orbs. "My mother was the last person to call me that. I've never allowed anyone since." His voice trailed off taking a lower tone as his eyes now fell to her cut. He gently applied the towel to the cut and could feel the clench in his heart as she gasped while her eyes closed tightly. Her free hand grabbed his hand that was closed around her wrist squeezing it in trying to find tolerance to the stinging pain. He felt the heat spreading everywhere from her touch.

"What happened to her?" Her words were short and clipped with her teeth clenching together in protest to letting out anything other than that question.

He was taken aback by her inquiry not thinking that she would have caught onto what he said. "She was murdered." He responded flatly having the memory back in his head.

Kori snapped her head up at his response her eyes showing shock and completely forgetting the searing pain coming from her forearm. "H-how?" her voice low concerned and sympathetic.

Richard took in a big breath and letting it out preparing himself for the words to come out of his mouth, at the memory about to bombard his mind and at the emotions that were sure to come along with it all. He couldn't look her in the eyes so he took the cloth off the wound and began securing it with the liquid band-aid, knowing this would also hurt her.

"This is going to hurt, a lot most likely." He warned holding up the little brown bottle in between his index finger and thumb bringing it to her eye level. She gave a small nod in understanding as she squeezed his hand that still held her wrist before he took it away to open the tiny bottle. Kori couldn't help but feel a loss when his hand left her wrist. The warmth she felt from his touch was gone and she gave a small shiver at the empty feeling. Richard quickly unscrewed the top off and resumed the position of his hand on her wrist much to Kori's delight.

Richard began sealing up the now clean cut that now did not look as bad as he thought. Feeling her hand squeeze his even more than before he gave her a small apologetic smile.

"When I was a little kid my parents and I were called the 'Flying Graysons' we had the best acrobatic performance for miles." Richard smiled at the sweet memory and Kori couldn't remember when she saw him so hurt yet happy. That little smile to her was beautiful.

"One night right before a performance I overheard a couple of guys trying to extort money from the owner of the circus. He refused and told them to get out. I found out later that they worked for Tony Zucco a big time crime boss. I didn't think anything of it at the time; I was a kid I didn't know they would do what they did." Richard was having a hard time finishing the story because he didn't want to relive it again. He repressed it for so long but Kori was his weakness and he would do anything for her.

"The next performance my parents just started their act and I was just below watching them. It happened so fast, the line snapped and I couldn't help them. I just stood there watching them fall. Tony Zucco's men put acid on the lines in revenge for the owner turning them down. I have never felt so helpless in my life." Richard's voice was so low Kori could barely hear him. A couple of tears ran down her cheek as she squeezed his hand tighter hoping to comfort him in some way. She didn't know he had such a past and she saw him in a new light.

"Bruce happened to be at that show and took me in. I've been with him ever since and I'm grateful to him even though he's tough to be around sometimes." A small chuckled escaped his lips thinking of the all-powerful Bruce Wayne having to take care of a temperamental teen. He finally turned his face to the now teary eyed soaking wet but angelic red-head. He didn't have time to react as she stood up and put her arms around his neck bringing him into a tight hug. It took about half a second for Richard to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him burying his face in her hair.

"My father…he too was killed." She slowly whispered as her fingers combed through his raven like hair. Richard eyes shot open at her statement. He never knew that she also shared the same pain as him. She was always so carefree and happy. He tightened the hold on her at this new discovery feeling the water coming to his eyes at how much this one girl has gone through in her life that no one has even noticed.

"I am originally from a small island called Tamaran. My father and mother ruled the island peacefully. We had enemies that wanted our resources for their own but father was a great King and managed to keep us safe until an unexpected attack." Kori choked out the last bit tears now flowing freely onto Richard shirt. Richard ran his fingers through her damp but unbelievably soft hair in comfort to continue her story.

"They were a small but strong race called the Gordanians. Father turned down their so-called peace treaty because it would require all Tamaranians to surrender to the Gordanian race. Tamarans are a proud people and we do not bow down to anyone." Her voice had been confidant like she was defending all her people with that one statement. Richard realized this was once the voice of a princess soon to take the throne and rule.

"They came back with vengeance and killing everything in their path. My Father sent me, my sister, brother and mother away to protect us. As we were taking a path away from our home that we thought was safe a Gordanian stopped us. My Father was great warrior and took on the monster by himself. Telling us to leave we were able to get on a ship but not before we saw the Gordanian over power my Father and kill him." Kori clutched the back of Richard shirt in her hands as she finished her own history. She didn't like telling the story but hearing Richard speak of his own she knew that he would understand. He wouldn't give her the same hollow apologizes like everyone else because he knew just like her what it felt like.

Richard pulled Kori back and rested his forehead on hers. He moved both of his hands to either side of her face using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Her eyes were closed as he looked at her flawless face. He would always be stunned by her beauty but right now her emotions showing and being so open he couldn't help but think that this was greatest beauty. She opened her eyes and met his azure ones not wanting to look away. She could feel his breath on her skin, his touch sending shivers down her body the spark coming back alive with force being so close. All reasoning in her head going out that broken window as she shuddered at the thought of what might happen now.

All Richard wanted to do was kiss her and capture her lips with his and finally have the girl of his dreams. Whatever the pull was between them it was almost too much for him with her being this close. Seeing her body shake pulled him out of that dream and into reality. The reality that she was standing there in soaking wet clothes. He couldn't let her keep walking around in that in fear of her getting sick. Cursing his reasoning as he stepped back and took her hand in his he noticed the disappointment cross Kori's eyes that gave him a small hope.

"Come on, I can let you stay in those clothes. I have some extra things in my locker." He laced his fingers with hers as they exited the nurse's office. A kind smile on his face as he looked back at her.

Kori didn't know what to think. She thought he was going to kiss her but she saw the resolve in his eyes as he pulled away. She again felt the emptiness of not having him close to her. She felt like she was missing a part of herself when he wasn't close. She couldn't help the feelings that were growing in her to Richard and she was starting to think that they weren't so bad anymore. She looked down at their in twined hands and couldn't help but blush at how he didn't let go as he led the way to his locker.

Coming up around one of the corners of the hallway they both stopped short at the sight in front of them. Richard pulled Kori close to him in a protective way. Only a few feet in front of them was Richards locker but it was ripped open and banged up. His papers, clothes and books strewn about all over the floor but what struck them both was the spray paint writing all over the wall of lockers in red.

"I'm coming for you, Cutie. – X"

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think! I'm working out my plan for everything so don't worry it will all work out in the end. ;) I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible, love you all for keep up with this story! You're the best! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Omgosh guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to upload! Between work, wedding planning and trying to find a place to live I'm way too tied up to actually sit down and write a whole chapter in a week. I will definitely try harder to get out the next chapter as soon as possible. The wedding is in three weeks so hopefully I can find some quiet time! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related. Just the plot to this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, that's it. We're getting out of here." Richard almost growled as his hand tightened around hers. Kori couldn't look away from the red lettering sprayed across the metal lockers. _I'm coming for you…_the words kept playing over and over in her head. Xavier was going crazy or he was always crazy and she never noticed it until now. The pounding rain on the roof was getting louder while she stared at the broken locker and she could feel her heart racing in her chest. Her breathing was coming in short spurts as she felt everything around her slipping away only those four words running through her head. Faintly she heard her name being called over and over as a flicker of recognition spurred in her mind at the voice saying her name.

"Kori look at me" Richard pulled on her hand turning her abruptly to face him but she could not look away from the mess in front of them. "Kori, please."

_Richard…_she snapped back to reality turning her head to squarely look at his face concern laced in his blue eyes. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek his thumb slowly running back and forth leaving a heated trail on her cheek bone.

"I promise I'll get you out of here safely" His voice was low but fierce like he was knight sworn to his duty. "He won't hurt you, ever."

Kori couldn't believe that Richard Grayson was trying to save her. Trying to protect her and keep her safe. Risking his own safety for hers willingly. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and cling to him in a tight hug.

She felt his light chuckling as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She didn't mind that her body being squished up against his, she felt comfort and safety and warmth. Out of everything she loved the warm feeling she got around him. It was a good, homey feeling that she was missing with Xavier.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He pulled away but kept her at arm's length reluctant to let go so quickly. He flashed a bright smile before leaning in closer bringing his lips to her forehead and giving a small kiss.

Kori gave him a small smile and nodded speechless at his gesture. He grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together and led her away from the broken locker and towards one of the schools exits. The rain was pounding on the rooftop and it was eerily quiet inside the school. Kori senses heightened she could feel something was wrong. Something in the air shifted making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her arms racked with goose bumps.

Richard started to slow his pace as he took in all of his surrounding and shifting his eyes looking around at the slightest thought of movement. He gripped Kori's hand tighter keeping her close, safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not while he was around. He didn't care if she didn't have the same feelings for him that he did for her because no matter what he was not going to let the girl he loves be hurt.

A shadow emerged in front of them blocking the way of the exit. Richard moved his hand from Kori's and placed it on her shoulder to push her behind him blocking her from Xavier.

"Move Grayson, you're not the one I want." Xavier's deathly low voice gave Kori the chills. "I was going easy on you before Grayson. Don't make me hurt you fly boy." His lips twitched up into a sardonic grin. Richard's breath caught at the nickname. His eyes going slightly wider at the realization that Xavier knows his past.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two. You both thought I was out for the count didn't you? Takes more than a few punches to knock me out." Xavier started walking towards them calmly each step determined but at a mockingly slow pace. "I saw you two, hugging. Sharing your secrets and pasts" He chuckles low and without humor "What? Did you think that sharing your deep dark past would get her to like you more? That maybe she would love you back?" He was standing in front of Richard both of them face to face.

Richard's face was stone. No emotion showing, his jaw clenched, his lips in a hard-line and his eyes never leaving Xavier's as he poured his rage into a stare.

Xavier's eyes were twinkling with mischief that scared Kori to the bone. "Or maybe you were hoping that you could get into her pants? That's it isn't it. You wanted her." His eyes shifted to Kori and lingered a minute before snapping back to Richard's. "I'll give you some advice, Kid. She's not going to give it up that easily. I know, I had to go around with Babs just to get some while we were dating."

She couldn't believe her ears. She should have expected it but it still hurt hearing it. Xavier and Babs. The first 'real' boyfriend she's ever had and he cheats on her. She looked from Xavier to Richard and for the first time was slightly scared of him. His hands were balled into fists, slightly shaking and giving Xavier the deadliest glare she has ever seen. She took a step back from the two boys which turned Xavier's attention to her now.

"You're not going anywhere, cutie. After I take care of fly boy here you'll be next." The half grin was back he was looking at her hungrily and it scared her more.

It happened so fast Kori didn't know it was humanly possible. One second Xavier was there standing and looking at her. The next he was on the ground clutching his nose and face mumbling some curses at Richard. Kori's eyes were wide as Richard step closer to Xavier hovering over him.

"Kori, I need you to run. Go outside, get your bike and go to my place. I'll be there soon." Richard didn't even look at her for a confirmation that she understood he just kept his eyes on Xavier. She could see the muscles in his back tighten as he shifted and took one more step closer to Xavier.

"Kori, go. Now!" He roared making her jump and squeal a little before she took off down the hallway but before completely leaving sight of the two men she took one last glance at Richard who turned his head just enough to look back at her. Their eyes locked on each other and she could see the firing rage at Xavier but also the concern and love for her. It hit her like a brick as her breath caught in her throat, she hasn't seen a man look so hot and yet so intimidating at the same time. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of him.

She took off down the hallway and set her sights for the main school doors not worrying about the rain or the wind. Just getting out of the horrid school and away from the lunatic Xavier, of course she was worried about Richard but from the look of it he could handle himself.

Reaching the main doors she burst through them finally freeing herself from the horrid school and lunatic Xavier.

* * *

Kori looked around at her surroundings. The Wayne Manor was definitely everything she had imagined. Tall archways leading up to the ceilings holding chandeliers, huge wooden stair case with a red velvet carpet leading up to the second floor. Expensive paintings and statues lined the walls in no orderly fashion.

She was greeted by an older gentleman named Alfred. Mr. Wayne and Richard private butler as he said. He was a warm man from what Kori could tell. He had a British accent and if she didn't know any better would have assumed him to be Richard's grandfather but he was most welcoming when she explained what happened. He led her to Richard's room grabbing an extra towel and some old clothes of Richards to change into.

When they reached his room she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. It was definitely a boy's room, a big flat screen T.V. with an Xbox and PS3 hooked up to it with the controllers and games lying about on the floor next to the black wooden T.V. stand. His dresser against to her right had a few articles of clothing hanging out of it. In front of her was his big kind sized bed the navy blue sheets were thrown across to one side. Next to his bed on the left was a desk which she assumed was used for homework because it housed a few text books and his laptop. He had a night stand that held a couple of picture frames, some trophies and a few books all with bookmarks at different spots.

"You may clean up in there Miss. Anders." Alfred lingered by the door as he pointed to Richard's bathroom on the left side of the room. He gave her a warm smile that showed his age but Kori politely smiled back and thanked him.

Once Alfred closed the door Kori walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. She was completely soaked from the rain, her hair was a mess from the wind along with her helmet and there was no salvaging her make up. She was freezing from the cool air in the Manor but she didn't mind at all. Starting the water for a shower Kori peeled off her clothes setting them on the toilet and stepped in.

She began thinking about what could have happened if Richard was not there to save her from Xavier. What would he have done to her? She shuddered at the very thought. She owed Richard so much. Her thoughts traveled to earlier in the day at Richard's proclamation.

_He loves me…_it was a hard thought to process. Richard Grayson was a playboy with a new girl almost every week. Although his recent 'fling' cheated on him, why did he never tell her his feelings? He flirted with her all the time of course but nothing serious. Getting out of the shower lost in her thoughts, Kori dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a black cotton T-Shirt. She blushed a little at the thought that Richard had at one point worn the same thing.

Something hit her then, a feeling of loneliness, of wanting and just plain empty. Even though they shared a short time together Kori couldn't help but want to see Richard and to know that he was okay, to see that stupid but extremely sexy smirk on his lips, to look into those deliciously blue eyes that always seemed to light up around her and to feel his arms around her again so warm and safe.

_Oh you got it bad Kori…_She shook her head and headed out into the bedroom. Taking the white towel Alfred gave her, she began drying her hair. Looking around at the room she noticed the small silver picture frame on his nightstand. It was a picture of two older people and a little dark-haired boy, no doubt Richard and his parents.

The noise of a door closing jumped Kori out of her thoughts and to the drenched and bruised Richard. He had a shy smile upon his face as he looked at her. His hair was down in front of his eyes and sticking to his head but Kori thought it was hot. In that moment Kori couldn't have been more relived. She didn't hesitate to practically run across the room and tackle him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Woah" He chuckled and Kori could feel the rumble in his chest as one of his hands gently went to the back of her head in her hair and the other trapped her lower back. "It's okay Kori, everything's fine now." She murmured softly in her ear which gave her goose bumps.

"I was worried about you and so scared of Xavier." She felt his grip tighten pulling her closer to him at Xavier's name.

"He won't touch you every again, not while I'm around. I promise." He pulled away slightly and pressed his lips to her forehead placing a small kiss there. "But right now I'm wet and I'm sure it's not pleasant for you." He gave her that sexy half smile that she grew to love and she couldn't help but smile back in return.

"I don't mind Richard." As she said those words something between them changed. She could feel the warmth of his touch radiating from where his hands were on her. Her cheeks immediately flushed, her pulse was racing, her heart beating fast and she couldn't look away from his eyes. He took his hand from her hair and placed it on her cheek, his fingers just at the edge of her hair line and his thumb slowly caressing her cheek bone once again leaving that trail of fire along her skin.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know that?" His voice was low and husky as his breath tickled her skin.

"Thank you." Her voice in comparison was barely a whisper. Everything in her wanted him to kiss her, she wanted his lips upon hers. The heat from his touch was getting worse and she almost couldn't bear it anymore but the pull towards him was greater and it hit her that she would bear it every day for as long as she could.

"If you don't want me to, I won't. I know –" She cut off his small rant with her lips. She couldn't take it anymore and she gave herself a mental pat on the back at his muffled surprised response. When their lips touched it was like a heated explosion. He relaxed and snaked his arm further around her waist as his other fisted in her hair. They pulled apart, both of their breathing irregular and their faces flushed.

"I guess I got my answer." He huskily growls out and before Kori can even comprehend Richard spun her around so that she was trapped between his body and the door, his hands on either side of her hips pinning her as his lips attack hers once more with a fierce hunger. She ran her hands up his chest and fisted into his hair lightly pulling. A low moan erupted deep in his throat at her actions and she felt a surge of pride sweep through her that she was the one making him react like that. His hands started roaming her body feeling through his oversized shirt.

He pressed his body against hers fully securing her against the wooden door while his hands toyed with the edge of her shirt. Heat was coursing through her whole body from her lips to where his hands playfully teased. This was a whole new feeling for her because she never was comfortable with the other guys' hands on her and she never had this much of a desire, pull or want with anyone.

All too quickly Richard pulled away resting his forehead on hers with his eyes closed. She took a moment to look at him. His cheeks were flushed, his lips red and he was as handsome as ever. She took her hands from his hair and cupped both his cheeks making him open his eyes and look into her emerald ones.

"I've dreamed about that kiss for a while now and it definitely doesn't compare. You have no idea what you do to me Kori, what you mean to me." His voice changed then to something almost vulnerable and honest. She kept looking at him taking in his azure eyes that showed every emotion, desire, concern, love and uncertainty.

"I'm going to clean up, then after we're going to get some food. I'm sure you're hungry." He flashed her a smile and gave her a quick but sweet kiss on the lips which left her wanting more before taking off into the bathroom.

Kori stood there against the door collecting her thoughts on what just happened trying to keep herself upright with her shaky knees. He was definitely a really good kisser. Really good but so much has happened and there's a good deal needed to be talked about. Her stomach rumbled as she made her way to sit on his bed.

_What a day…and it's not over yet._

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you guys like it, please let me know. As always I love all the reviews, follows and favorites from you all! I love all my fans for this story especially the ones that have stuck through from the beginning. **

**Ta-ta for now everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, between the wedding week, the wedding and moving into our new place plus work I just had NO time for myself. It was craaazzzzyyyy, but it turned out great :)Anyways, here is Chapter 8. Again thank you all for sticking through this and big thank you to Kori and Richard Grayson for the kind messages :D and to all my reviewers and followers I love you all! Your awesome! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

She looked at herself in the mirror twirling around letting the soft silky dark purple material flow out around her as she took in the sight. Her long auburn hair was pulled up into a bun with a small white rose pinned on the side as her bangs got pulled to one side and tucked behind her ear. Her make up highlighted her eyes with a dark smoky eye and light purple accents to tie everything together.

Kori spun around once more before letting out a small sigh remembering the events that seemed so long ago to her now when it was only just yesterday. After Richard and she ate some food they stayed in his huge living room just sitting on the couch and talking for hours. The topics were from their favorite color to where they want to go to college. She realized that they did in fact have a lot in common. He even explained why he had not told her about his feelings earlier; he thought that she would never date him because of his reputation at the school. That she actually hated him. Which wasn't far from the truth at first but her feelings changed the moment he let slip how he felt to Wally.

Kori's head shot up from the floor at her new friends name dancing around in her head.

_Wally…_He was going to pick her up for the dance soon. She had truly hoped Richard would have asked her last night but he never did. Actually after their long talk she went home and he didn't try to kiss her again. She was confused; if he loved her wouldn't he kiss her goodnight? Or at least talk about what happened between them?

_Oh, this is a mess._

She heard her doorbell ring throughout the house and immediately became nervous. Listening intently she put her ear up to her door she heard the muffled greetings and shuffling of footsteps. She pushed off her door and stepped in front of her mirror once more. One last look over and a wink for confidence she opened her door grabbing her small clutch on the way out, Kori made her way down the stairs.

She had to blush at the look on Wally's face. His mouth popped open and his eyes went wide. She couldn't help but like the little surge of pride that went through her at his dumbfounded face. Kori also couldn't help but noticed that he looked very handsome in a black suit with a red vest. Something in her made a note of the color difference but they were just friends and after the long phone call with him after she got home last night it was pretty short notice. She had told him everything that happened at school between her, Xavier and Richard. Wally was surprisingly understanding of it all, very worried of course for her but wasn't put off when she told him about her and Richard kissing.

"You look amazing, Kor." Wally put his arm out for her to loop her hand around for pictures. Kori's mother snapped pictures upon pictures of the two. Having them stand in different poses and go to different places for a better background

"Thank you. You are looking very handsome as well, Wally." She smiled at him at which he grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss causing Luan to gush over and quickly take ten more photos just of that. "I also thank you for taking me to the dance" Kori said and lowering her voice bringing her face closer to his ear "and dealing with my mother."

"Of course Kori." He chuckled and gave her a smirk. "Ready to go? If we stay any longer we might not make it out of here." He jabbed his thumb out at her mother and Kori giggled in response.

"Mom, we have to go!" Kori dragged Wally out of the house yelling goodbyes back at her mother and little brother. Hopping into Wally's black challenger they both laughed and headed to the dance. Kori couldn't help but feel anxious, wondering if Richard was going or not and if he would do anything when he saw her.

Kori almost couldn't believe how much the inside of the school changed in one day. Little twinkling lights, banners, fake sparkling gold stars, some light ivory colored fabric hanging down from the metal beams around the lobby area in loops lined with white Christmas lights around it and up-lighting in deep ocean blue colors and shiny gold. She had never seen anything more enchanting than this room. Music filled her ears with a fast club beat as many students were on the floor dancing to the rhythmic flow around them. All her bad memories from yesterday were completely blown away and replaced with this beautiful scene before her.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Wally asked as he pulled her towards their group of friends standing around at one of the many round tables.

"It is truly magical." Kori beamed at him with a dazzling smile squeezing his arm practically jumping up and down with excitement. As she got closer to the table Kori was overjoyed at how all her friends were so dressed up, even Rachel. Karen had on a bright yellow dress that came just above her knees, the bottom part was a different material than the top. It reminded Kori of a not so puffed up ballerina's skirt with a corset top. Victor had on a black tux with the same canary yellow as Karen's dress for his vest color. Kori thought they looked so cute together.

What really shocked her was that Rachel was, well for Rachel, really dressed up and Gar's arm was around her shoulders. Rachel went for the floor length formal dress like Kori but hers was a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress. It hugged her body and flowed out from her hips so much that when it hit the floor she had a small train trailing after her. Gar had on the traditional black tux but as Kori got closer to them she could see a little tint of dark green in it but his vest matched Rachel's dress. Kori was ecstatic about them going to this dance together her smile kept getting bigger as she got closer to everyone.

"Girl! You're looking good." Karen pulled her into a hug and held her at arm's length giving her a once over and a wink.

"Thank you, you all are looking amazing tonight. I never would have thought I would see the day where Rachel wore a dress." Kori teased her friend that now had a small glare on her face. "Oh Rachel, you look great! Do not glare at me." Kori giggled as her friends face softened into a small smile.

The music died down and instead a slow song filled the inner walls of the school making the students go from hip popping moves to slow graceful swaying back and forth as they held onto their dates for the night. Kori couldn't help the huge smile that came on her face as Karen pulled Victor onto the dance floor without a say. Garfield finally got the courage to take Rachel's hand as he slowly and tentatively followed in suit with Karen.

Wally took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor along with everyone but not before spinning her around and pulling her back to him as his hand went on her waist and the other laced with hers holding it out in a standard ballroom position.

"Care to dance?" Wally jokingly asked as he chuckled and Kori couldn't help but genuinely laugh at his silliness. They began swaying back and forth and she was surprised at how smooth his dancing was. As he sent her out to a spin she glanced at all her friends with their dates in all the bliss of being together, she couldn't help the little pang that went through her heart at seeing this. She wished Richard would have showed up. She was happy with Wally of course but she did miss Richard and wanted his arm to be the ones she returned to with this spin.

"Something wrong, Kor?" he noticed the small frown appearing on her face.

She perked up immediately not wanting to ruin this night for him. "Of course not, I am greatly enjoying tonight." She smiled hoping it convinced him. It didn't.

"Kori, I know you. You're not going to hurt my feelings if you admit that you want him here. I know how you feel, babes." He winked and she gave him a curious look.

"I kind of have a thing for someone. Her name's Jen, she's in track with me and a great runner." He admitted blushing a bit which Kori thought was adorably cute.

"Was she not able to come tonight?" Kori started looking around unconsciously thinking she would be able to see the mystery girl but then remembered she was just that, a mystery because she didn't know what she looked like at all.

"She's here, but I couldn't let you go alone. She came with a good friend of hers also that couldn't find a date in time." He shrugged and Kori felt horrible, just because she didn't want to go alone her friend sacrificed his chance at a perfect night for her. She had to do something. She couldn't do this to Wally, he's been so good to her.

"Wally, where is she?" Kori asked determinedly making her point to not talk her out of this.

"Well…" He started looking around "Oh, there. See her there in the red dress she has darker hair with the pink highlights?" He pointed behind her to a couple standing by the punch bowl at the edge of the dance floor.

Kori turned around and saw that the mystery girl Jen had a short just above the knee-length red dress that matched Wally's vest exactly. She had fair skin that complemented her dark short and somewhat spiky hair. It was longer but in an up do that made it look somewhat punkish. Her pink highlights streaked throughout her hair and her eyes were a dark hazel color. Kori could definitely see her and Wally together. She seemed like the type that would calm his overly excited personality.

Kori also noticed a man was standing in front of Jen with his back to Kori. Something about the man sparked a hint of recognition but she couldn't place who it was. He had dark hair or at least it seemed that way from where she was standing. She didn't know who Jen was friends with so Kori assumed that she had never met this man before and brushed off the feeling.

Turning back to Wally she grabbed his hand and started dragging him over to Jen and her date. As they got closer Kori locked eyes with Jen and gave her a friendly smile which she automatically returned. So far Kori liked the girl.

"Pardon me, but I believe this young man wanted to dance with you." Kori stated as she finally reached Jen with a proudly smiling Wally in tow.

"Told ya she would do that." Wally walked over to Jen and placed a hand around her waist and which Kori knitted her brows in confusion.

"She's stubborn alright." A familiar voice sounded right next to Kori and she finally looked over to Jen's date and her mouth popped open in complete surprise. Richard Grayson stood next to her in all of his god like glory sporting a black tux with a black vest and white button up shirt. His hair was in a messy spike kind of look and his blue eyes were to die for and Kori could have died right there and be happy.

"Richard…" She managed to find an inkling of her voice.

"The one and only." He winked at her making her blush furiously as memories of their kiss sprang to the front of her mind.

"Wait, what's going on here? You're her date? Wally did you know about this?" She started putting two and two together and whipped around to face a now sheepish Wally in her wrath.

"Yeah, yeah okay look. After you told me what happened yesterday I called him and we arranged this little hook up knowing you would have to drag me over here to her because you felt bad so I set it up to where Dick was Jen's date tonight, even though she's really mine." He gave Jen a peck on the cheek to which she flushed a bright red.

"Now if you two don't mind I think I'm going to take this lovely woman out on the dance floor." He saluted the Kori and Richard before taking Jen's hand and finishing up the slow dance that was still playing. Kori watched them go with a total dumbfounded look upon her face.

"Could I have this dance?" Richard extended his hand out to her that made her snap out of her reeling thoughts of what just happened.

"S-sure." Kori still couldn't get over how handsome he looked in a tux and she thought that his regular clothes at school made him look good, how wrong she was. If he came to school in a tux everyday then she wouldn't be able to concentrate on school work.

He pulled her out onto the dance floor and placed his hand in the middle of her shoulder blades pulled her tight to his body while his other hand laced in with her fingers and leveled with their eyes.

"You look beautiful, Kori." He murmured as they began to move around to the music. Apparently the men at her school was taught ballroom dancing because once again like Wally she was taken off guard at his dancing skills, they gracefully glided across the dance floor.

"You look rather handsome yourself, Richard." She didn't realize what she said until it came out of her mouth but he gave her a bright smile as his hand squeezed her closer to him.

Being in his arms again sent Kori on cloud nine, she was in complete bliss just like everyone else with their dates. Now Kori knew how it felt to have almost the perfect night with the man that she, well, that she was falling in love with.

"Kori" Richard broke their dreamlike state pulling back to look at her face "about yesterday. I don't know how you feel but I hope you'll at least take what I'm about to ask into consideration." He paused and took a deep breath as the rest of his sentence came out in a rush "Would you go out with me?"

She almost didn't understand what he said but once she deciphered his nervous speech her eyes went wide and she almost couldn't breathe.

_Richard Grayson asking me out?! No way!_

"I know what you're thinking and I would never treat you that way Kori. I don't want a fling for a week. I want to go out on dates, spoil you, make you laugh, be there when you're sad and celebrate the good times and maybe even some time down the road get married. I don't know but I do know that my feelings for you aren't going away for a long, long time and right now I just want to be with you." He ended his speech leaving everything in her hands. Kori just stood there looking at him for a minute. Looking in his eyes for the truth in his words and she found it. He was so vulnerable in that moment that her heart melted and she knew that her own feelings for him were similar.

"Yes." She couldn't help the huge smile on her face as realization dawned on Richards and he got the goofiest look. The calm and collected Richard Grayson was replaced with the overly happy one. He crashed his lips to hers bringing her in for a sweet kiss that she was not expecting but soon molded to his and brought her hands around his neck as his landed on her waist. Off in the distance she could hear the cheers and multiple claps from their friends as they deepened the kiss. Richard broke the kiss much to Kori's dismay and spun her out and back and then bringing her to a low dip as he held her up.

"Now what?" She asked almost breathless and in a haze of delight.

"Now…now we start this whole new journey together. If you're willing." Richard brought her back up to standing waiting for her answer but instead received a kiss from the beautiful red-head and he would never get tired of that.

"Led the way, Grayson."

* * *

**Wellll...I left it like that because I don't know if I want to do a Sequel or just an Epilogue. Hmmmmm...We shall see. Haha. Anyways, let me know what you think! Love all my fans! **


End file.
